


Of Snowstorms and Snoggletog

by coneygoil, StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid's first Snoggletog together doesn't go as planned, but sometimes the most unexpected things turn out to be the most memorable.





	Of Snowstorms and Snoggletog

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between coneygoil and myself. It's fluffy. It's (belated) Snoggletog. And it's hiccstrid!
> 
> This was so much fun getting to write together. :) (Can you figure out who wrote what? hehe) 
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

“Took you long enough, son!” Stoick gave a hearty laugh and a generous slap on the back when Hiccup informed his father of his decision to take Astrid to be his wife. His father was over the moon with the decision and the joy radiating from him gave Hiccup the courage to ask if he could give Astrid his mother’s betrothal gift.  

“I know it’ll be in good hands,” Stoick said as he pressed the medallion into Hiccup’s palm. 

The corners of Hiccup’s mouth curved up as warmth rose in his chest. “Thanks, dad.” 

“I’ll take care of the marriage contract with the Hoffersons. Now get back to the Edge! The faster you get back, the faster Astrid becomes my future daughter-in-law!” 

A current of relief flowed over Hiccup at the weight in his hand. The medallion was finally in his possession; the same medallion his father presented to his mother all those years ago. Now he would present it to Astrid. 

Tucking the betrothal gift safely in his saddle bag, Hiccup hopped on Toothless, his eagerness reflecting in his voice. “Let’s go, bud!”

***

Hiccup and Toothless had flown through many treacherous weather conditions, especially snowstorms which were not uncommon in the Archipelago. This storm was proving to be quite the challenge. 

Toothless had spotted the thick gray clouds before Hiccup and tried convincing his rider to fly another route. 

“C’mon, Toothless,” Hiccup chided, pulling on the handlebars to straight his dragon’s course. “We’ve flown through this type of weather before. Besides, if we fly around it, we’d be late for our first Snoggletog feast on the Edge!”

Toothless groaned his discontentment, but followed Hiccup’s lead. 

Snow flurries rushed by as they approached the darkening sky. A shiver raced through Hiccup as the icy wind disregarded his clothing. His eyes stung to the point of tears at the cold blasts that quickly became unbearable. Hiccup leaned forward on Toothless, the dragon’s heated scales not penetrating the fridgidness. 

Several minutes into the snowstorm, Hiccup knew he should have heeded his dragon’s instinct. The snow became a thick wall of white the deeper they flew inside and Hiccup feared they’d crash into a sea stack or mountain if they continued on this blind course. 

“Hey, bud!” Hiccup yelled into Toothless’ ear, “Find a place to land! We can’t go on in this storm!” Toothless rumbled smuggly. “Yeah, yeah! You were right!” 

Releasing several echo blasts that reverberated across landscape, Toothless perked up at the sign of something below. The dragon dived down, Hiccup tightening his grip on the handlebars at the sudden descent. It was no use with eyes open, the visibility being zero to none, and Hiccup shut out the icy darts that pelted him as they dove. 

Toothless released one last echo blast and soon, Hiccup felt the bounce of his dragon landing. He rubbed away the gathered snow from his face and blinked away the blurriness that had set in during the blinded descent. A dense canopy of trees greeted them, making the visibility further, though they still seemed to be surrounded by a curtain of thick flurries. 

Hiccup grabbed hold of Toothless’ harness for stability in the gathering carpet of snow and to not risk being separated. “C’mon, bud, let’s find shelter to wait this out. Looks like we’ll be late for the Snoggletog Feast after all.” 

***

Worry flooded over Astrid the longer she stood outside of the clubhouse with her arms crossed and looking to the cloudy sky, waiting to spot a certain black dragon and his rider.

But they never came. 

They were expected hours ago. Hours before the sun set and definitely hours before the snow started to fall and cover every inch of the ground. 

It was Snoggletog and the first time spending the beloved holiday away from Berk. They were all supposed to spend it together after Hiccup returned from helping his dad with something he couldn’t...or  _ wouldn’t _ ...tell her about. But the later it got, the hungrier and grouchier everyone became so they just ended up eating without him. All except Astrid who was still standing outside and looking up at the sky that was now pouring thick and heavy snow. 

Hiccup was usually only late for two reasons: he either got sidetracked by something or something was  _ wrong _ .

Astrid’s gut told her it was the latter, and she usually trusted her gut. It had been right more than it had been wrong. 

So, that’s why she filled a satchel with the essentials, leftover food, water, and a blanket, hopped on Stormfly and took off into the dark skies in search of her  _ really _ reckless boyfriend. 

The further south she flew the worse the snowstorm grew. It was coming down so hard and so fast now she couldn’t see Stormfly’s head in front of her anymore. She only knew her dragon was still there by the saddle in between her legs and the winds off the quick and constant flapping of her large wings. 

Astrid was used to flying in the cold but this wasn’t cold...this was frigid. The more feeling she lost in her face and hands meant she was going to have to land if they didn’t find Hiccup soon. 

But Stormfly’s sudden squawk threw that thought right out of her mind because Astrid knew that squawk. It meant whatever they were tracking was close, “Did you find them, girl?” she asked the determined dragon while scratching the side of her neck. 

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief as they gradually flew lower and an island came into view. The girl and her dragon did one lap around the island and tried to spot them from above but the heavy snow and tree-covered forest made it too difficult to see. Figuring it would be easier on foot, the two landed in a small clearing. 

Astrid hopped off and sunk into the thick snow that covered her feet and went up past her ankles. They began trudging through the forest, the snow crunching under their feet, and looking for any sign of the missing boy and his dragon. 

***

The cave was shallow, but rider and dragon were sheltered from the driving storm. A small fire crackled to life thanks to Toothless and the spare branches Hiccup managed to collect.

Hiccup pressed his back into the heated belly of his dragon. As he gazed at the small flickering flames, his mind wandered to a roaring fire, a warm cup of mead, and beautiful blonde he longed to hold in his arms. He imagined, like he had many times before, asking her the question that had been on his mind even before he and Astrid were officially together. He’d loved her for so many years, but that love had grown and matured and it meant more now. So much more. 

Hiccup sighed through his nose. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, bud. I guess it’s just you and me spending Snoggletog together.”

Toothless crooned in empathy, already forgiving his rider for the mistake. Hiccup smiled at his best friend and reached out to scratch at his dragon’s jawline. 

They’d both settled in comfortably. Toothless wrapped around Hiccup as the rider watched the furious snow blow across the entrance of the cave. Hiccup’s eyelids began to drift closed, the long journey and the warmth of the fire and his dragon lulling him to sleep. But he was jarred awake by Toothless’ sudden movement. 

Hiccup sat up, rubbing away the drowsiness from his eyes. Toothless’ ears stood straight on end, eyes wide and staring out the entrance. “What is it, bud?”

The dragon’s ears twitched once, twice. Toothless jumped up and bounded from the cave. “Toothless, where are you going?!” Hiccup cried after him. Without a thought for his own safety, Hiccup dashed after him. 

***

This wasn’t how Astrid expected to spend her Snoggletog. She expected a warm fire, a nice meal, and her crazy friends. 

She wasn’t expecting over a foot of snow, a dark forest, or frostbite threatening to set in. 

Yet here she was walking through the snowstorm, arms wrapped around herself to try and keep some of her body heat contained while trying to stay alert looking for any sign of Toothless and Hiccup, who better have a really good explanation for making her spend her favorite holiday this way. 

But the longer she walked and the deeper into the forest they trekked, the more the worry grew in the pit of her stomach. She was uneasy as the screaming winds picked up and the snow grew stronger, making it hard to see and hear if anything...or anyone...was going to sneak up on her. 

Astrid kept a close eye on Stormfly walking beside her, knowing that the very second something was to go amiss she would be the first to realize it.  Stormfly would stop and squawk and then turn her head in the direction of the sound or the smell...just like she was doing now.

“Stormfly…” Astrid trailed off looking around her for any sign of what caught the attention of her dragon. 

Then her trusty companion just flew off. 

“Where are you going?” She chased after her for a moment, but the heavy snow made it hard to see and even harder to run. 

Astrid stopped and took her ax off the secure spot on her back. She squinted as she turned in a circle, hoping it would help see in the dark and through the blizzard. 

Even through the screaming winds she still managed to hear the crunching of snow and the snap of a frozen stick behind her. Her heart pounding in her chest, Astrid adjusted the ax in her palm and whipped around, ready to strike at whatever decided to try and sneak up on her. 

Her ax was raised and the next step was release but that part,  _ thankfully _ , never happened. 

“Astrid! It’s me!” Hiccup cried out, raising his arms to protect himself for the blow that never came. 

She lowered her weapon and breathed a heavy sigh of relief that he seemed to be safe from both the storm and the damage her ax has been known to bring, “ _ Gods _ , Hiccup, you know better than to sneak up on me.” 

“I know, I know,” he took a few steps towards her and she could see his flushed face better now, “I just wasn’t expecting to find  _ you _ out here walking around.” 

Astrid crossed her arms and slyly smirked at the boy, “Is that  _ really _ how you talk to the girl who flew and walked through a blizzard on Snoggletog just to make sure you hadn’t gotten yourself killed?” 

He spotted the humor in her tone and played along, “No, probably not. What could I do to make it up to you?”

“Get us out of this snow and somewhere  _ warm _ .” She shivered.

Hiccup held out his hand, which Astrid happily took and intertwined their cold fingers, “Right this way, milady.” 

The two trudged back to the small cave Hiccup had emerged from earlier, hand-in-hand, and thankful that even if this wasn’t exactly how they imagined to spend their holiday, they were at least getting to spend the rest of it together. 

***

“Toothless found this cave and we’ve been hunkered down in here ever since,” Hiccup explained as he broke a few more branches to feed the embers that were left of the fire. 

The disappointment of missing Snoggletog and the special chance of proposing  _ the _ question had completely slipped away now that Astrid was with him. Hiccup could hardly believe his eyes and the happiness of her presence sent sparks through him. This wasn’t exactly the ideal place to spend Snoggletog, but at least they were together now.

Astrid was standing across from him by the growing fire with her hands out in front of her and soaking up all the warmth that she could. 

“How did the feast go back on the Edge?” Hiccup asked.

“Everyone seemed to enjoy it,” she smiled, “They left you plenty of Yaknog too.” 

Hiccup chuckled nervously and tried his best to sound excited over having plenty of Astrid’s holiday drink concoction waiting for him when he returned, “Oh, great-” 

Heavy footsteps tromped through the snow up to the cave entrance. Hiccup flicked his eyes up from stoking the fire, and just as he expected, his wayward dragon had returned with a friend. 

He stood. “Nice of you two to join us.” Toothless warbled as he circled around the fire and gave his rider an affectionate nudge with his nose. 

“You had me worried, girl!” Astrid hugged Stormfly, the Nadder gently nuzzling her rider’s cheek. Astrid smiled across the cave catching Hiccup’s affectionate gaze. “At least we’re all together now.” 

“All we need is food,” Hiccup remarked. He reached for the saddlebag hanging from Toothless, but before he could reach it, Astrid’s echoing gasp halted his action. 

“Oh!” Astrid suddenly remembered and began digging in the satchel she filled before she left, “I brought leftovers.” She took out the contents, showing them to Hiccup. 

He peered over at the food she was unwrapping. She laid out slices of bread and cheese and then  _ pork _ . Hiccup’s stomach growled when he got a whiff of his favorite type of meat. He looked back up at Astrid, grinning when the two made eye contact, “You’re amazing.”

She returned the smile and felt heat rise to her cheeks that wasn’t just a cause of the fire next to them, “And don’t you forget it.” Astrid pushed his shoulder playfully. 

They ate, both so hungry that the only sounds were them scarfing down the food and the cracking of the fire around them.

Not long after they finished eating the leftovers they found themselves wrapped in each others arms. They were resting against a sleeping Toothless, Hiccup’s arms draped over Astrid’s shoulder and her head tucked perfectly in the crook of his neck. 

Both soon found their eyes growing heavy from being full, safe, comfortable, and warm. Astrid was thinking about how this Snoggletog turned out to be pretty great, even if it had started out rough. Hiccup was thinking about how he looked forward to more Snoggletogs just like this one. Just him and Astrid and their dragons…and maybe little ones one day.

Hiccup sighed contently. Astrid’s head, having slipped lower in the lull of their comfort, rose and fell upon his breast. The cozy setting nearly welcomed them to sleep when his green eyes shot open, remembering the gift tucked safely away in the pocket of his flight suit.

Suddenly Hiccup was very much awake. His breath caught in his throat as his entire frame seemed as if he’d been shocked by a Skrill. His heart began to thud rapidly against his ribcage, and he was surprised the pounding didn’t disturb Astrid from her dozing. 

“Hey, Astrid,” Hiccup spoke softly, gently nudging the dozing girl next to him, “Snoggletog is almost over and we haven’t exchanged gifts.”

With a sharp intake of breath as she was drawn from her drowsy state, Astrid sat back up, her eyes widening as she turned to face the boy next to him, “But Hiccup, I didn’t bring your gift.”

Hiccup smiled that gap-toothed grin that always makes her heart flutter and a smile pulled at the corner of her lips, “That’s okay. I think  _ your _ gift will be enough for both of us…” he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, “if you accept it.” 

Astrid’s brow furrowed at his puzzling statement as she watched him dig in his pocket and pulled out an intricately carved medallion tied to a silver chain.

Hiccup placed it in his palm and showed it to the girl next to him, “My father gave this to my mother as a gift upon their betrothal,” he explained, his voice shaky and full of nerves, “And I went to Berk to ask him for it, so that I could give it to  _ you _ .”

Astrid looked down at the meaningful and life-changing gift and then back up to the young man who, with this medallion, was telling her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Her eyes wide and mouth hung open slightly as she took in the moment she didn’t quite see coming. 

And she knew what was next as he reached for her. Even through the pounding of her heart and the shock of the moment, she knew  _ exactly _ what her answer would be to the question he was about to ask her. 

Taking both her hands in his, Hiccup poured his heart to her, “I love you, Astrid Hofferson. You’re apart of me, and always will be.” The rosy stains on her cheeks weren’t due to the cold. A warmth radiated from her, and Hiccup couldn’t help but press a lingering kiss to her knuckles. “Will you accept my offer of betrothal to become my wife?”

“I accept.” She answered without hesitation.  

Hiccup’s heart soared and every bit of nervousness and uncertainty he once felt immediately diminished the second he heard her declare those words. He took a deep breath and continued, “I will take you as my wife.” 

Astrid squeezed his hand, “And I will take you as my husband.” She declared, looking into the eyes of the boy she just agreed to spend the rest of her life with and realized she’d never been so certain about something in her entire life. 

Hiccup raised the medallion as Astrid bowed her head for him to place it around her neck. The weight was unfamiliar but Astrid already savored the feel of it hanging there. This gift represented their betrothal vows to one another, vows that would one day soon become those of pledging their lives to one another. 

Astrid smiled down at the medallion. “I love it, Hiccup.” Meeting his gaze that sent a spark up her spine, she smiled, “And I love you.”

Everything fading around them. The cave, the snowstorm, and being stranded was all forgotten as they exchange the betrothal vows. They both leaned in, the need to touch each other, to meld together as one overflowing and pouring out as their lips met. 

Hiccup curled an arm around Astrid’s waist, longing for her to be closer. Astrid happily complied as she deepened the kiss. Her fingers raked through his hair and settled at the base of his neck, the pleasant pressure of her calloused fingertips spurring him on. 

They parted to catch their breath. The lingering wetness of the kiss chilled their lips. They did not wish to part as they rested their foreheads together, holding each other and never wishing to let go. 

Without letting go, the two breathed a content sigh, leaned back up against Toothless, and fell asleep by the warm fire, wrapped in one another's arms, while both thinking about their future and dreaming about all the Snoggletog’s they knew they’d be spending  _ together _ . 


End file.
